In For The Ride
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Charlie finds a method of picking up random strangers from the bar with his motorbike, but Harry shows up and ruins his night- or does he? Warnings: Suggestive content, language


Word Count: 721

Title: In For The Ride

Beta: whitetiger91

Warnings: Language, suggestive content

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Dragon Heartstring- Write about Charlie Weasley

* * *

The House Cup:

House: Gryffindor

Class: Charms

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Character] Charlie Weasley

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Flying Lessons- Task 4 - Plane/Helicopter: Write about a wizard/witch travelling by Muggle means

* * *

Charlie decided that it was easy to look cool on the back of a black motorbike, and he got himself a leather jacket. He used the motorbike to go everywhere. Every night he visited a new bar, he would park it outside, and after a couple of drinks, he would invite someone back to his place for a nightcap.

He wasn't one for a serious relationship, and Harry knew this. However, one night, Charlie was sitting at the bar having a drink when Harry walked in. Harry had been a good friend to Charlie; the two of them had bonded over the years and had become close. Harry walked right over to Charlie, having seen him flirt with a busty blonde and deciding that he wasn't letting him take her home that night. He wanted to spend time hanging out with Charlie.

"Hey babe," Harry said with a wicked grin, kissing Charlie's cheek.

The woman quickly scattered when Harry appeared.

"You're such a cockblock, Harry," Charlie muttered, half annoyed.

Harry smiled and looked at his friend. "You flatter me," he replied to Charlie's surprise.

"You better make up for this," Charlie muttered.

"How about I pay for your drink, and we go for a ride?" Harry suggested. He left it open-ended on purpose. The two of them had loads of chemistry, but Harry wanted something more serious than Charlie was willing to offer.

"Sounds good," Charlie said. "I suppose I can skip a night prowling," he added. Charlie took a sip of his beer and grinned at the idea. He always enjoyed going for a ride on his motorbike. He had warmed up to the concept of Muggle transport after he'd started dating Muggles; after all, he wasn't planning on keeping them around.

"Why did you decide to change your mind about Muggles and get the motorbike?" Harry asked him as they drank.

"It feels like flying, and I enjoy having the feel of such a powerful piece of machinery," he replied quickly.

"I suppose your dad is happy about you changing your mind?" Harry asked. He knew it was a constant struggle with Charlie and his father; he had always been against Mr Weasley's love of Muggles.

"Well, he loves the bike, but if he had to know what I got up to every night, I doubt it will be the same," he replied with a grin.

Harry got the tab and asked, "Where are you parked?"

"By the main entrance, of course," Charlie replied cheekily, taking Harry's hand.

Harry didn't object, just followed his attractive friend through the string of people on the dance floor to the door. They reached the motorbike, and Charlie took out his keys, handing Harry a pink helmet.

"Hey, why should I have the pink one?" he asked.

"It doesn't fit me," Charlie responded with a smirk. "Get on then." He gestured to the seat behind him. Harry made a fuss about the helmet. "Oh, come on, you are gay after all," he said.

"Still, doesn't make me a fan of pink," Harry responded. "That is a horrible stereotype," he complained.

Charlie started by taking it easy on the main road, speeding up when they reached the highway. Charlie's long red hair wasn't entirely captured beneath his helmet, and Harry held on tight to the man in front of him as they zoomed down the road. The night air left Harry breathless.

The wind was rough since they were going at a high speed, and Harry almost felt like he was in the sky again. It wasn't as if he hadn't been on the back of a broomstick before. His body responded to the adrenaline, leaving him dazed when they finally reached Charlie's apartment.

Charlie stopped his bike expertly, and Harry was sure he would have the same skills on a broomstick.

"Welcome to the bachelor pad," Charlie said with a grin.

"Did you used to fly? You know how to handle this piece of technology," Harry replied to distract from his excitement.

"I can handle a broom," he responded. "Shall we go inside?" he asked. He was gesturing to his place like he was waiting for Harry to give the go-ahead.

"Sure, after all, I was in it for the ride," Harry responded and lead the way into Charlie's apartment, not looking back.


End file.
